


Explosions Of Love

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mild Language, One Shot, Typical Day In Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Gajeel arguing with Natsu is one thing, but Gajeel arguing with the fourth known dragon slayer, Tobin Von Crepes, was another thing entirely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Especially when they yell their love for one another in front of all of Fairy Tail.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosions Of Love

"You pigheaded idiot! I had that hobgoblin, but you & your stupid freaking fist knocked me out!" Tobin yelled as she chucked an empty mug of beer at the black haired dragon slayer.

"Your face got in the way of my punch!" Gajeel yelled back, "If it's anyone's fault it's yours! Stupid cow!" Tobin gasped at the name & ducked as he threw a table with a screaming Macao, & Wakaba attached to it. Just then Natsu, Lucy, Gray, & Erza returned from their mission.

"Woah, the guild is trashed!" Natsu exclaimed looking to Wakaba as he cleaned off his pipe. "Who attacked this time?" The pompadour wearing man pointed to all the commotion before passing out.

"It's Gajeel & Tobin again, I don't even know why they team up together." Cana said as she helped Macao to stand. Erza stepped forward & everyone fell silent, except the iron & flame dragons arguing.

"Stop this useless fighting this instant!" Erza said sternly. Gajeel & Tobin looked at her with narrowed gazes, then at each other, both nodding in agreement.

"BUTT OUT!" They yelled in unison, one throwing another table, & the other an actually Fairy Tail member. Erza dodged both attacks.

"Cool- oomph!" Natsu grunted as Mirajane landed on top of him.

"Oops, sorry Natsu!" She said removing herself from his chest. Natsu sat up, his pain subsiding as the two others like him went at it.

"C'mon Tobin, beat his butt!" He yelled encouragingly, ignoring Lucy's & Gray's negative comments.

"Oh great, here comes the R-rated language... again..." Gray said face palming.

"R rated...?" Lucy questioned & looked at the raven haired, & brown haired dragon slayers. She glanced to her left, finding Macao covering his son's ears & Wakaba covering Natsu's as he struggled to hear. Lucy really raised a brow when she found Cana covering Macao's ears.

"Gajeel, you fucking dick! Admit it, admit you were in the wrong with you & your stupid steel fist!" Tobin yelled aiming a punch for his abdomen. He grabbed her fist, & kicked her in the side, sending her flying into a nearby wall.

"Oh my god?!" Lucy said covering her ears. Gray sighed & crossed his arms.

"Told yah." He said simply.

"You dumbass, I'm an iron dragon, not steel!" Gajeel said annoyed, "Get your shit straight before you start talking it!" Tobin climbed out the rumble, head hung low & short hair covering her face. Her fists clenched at her sides.

"You pompous asshole, don't you get it!?! I don't give a damn what the hell you are! They're all a type of fucking metal anyways!" She yelled, pupils like a dragon's & smoke leaking from the corner of her mouth. Gray's eyes widened as she took the stance.

"Erza! Look!" He yelled racing forward to stop the young dragon slayer, only to be held back by Erza. "Erza, you have to stop her! That stance..."

"Isn't that the stance for an Ice Shell? I thought Tobin was fire." Natsu said aloud, mad when he got no response.

"It is, but she fights using different attacks from yours. Though some are similar, this attack is all her own, this is Dragon's Retribution... Flame's Breath..." Gray explained. Erza turned around.

"Everyone needs to evacuate immediately!" She commanded

"Oh no, Tobin can level the entire town with this attack!" Happy exclaimed. Everyone scrambled for the mass evacuation. Gajeel's eyes widened as blue & white flames engulfed Tobin, her eyes flashing silver.

"Tobin, snap out of it!" Lucy yelled hopelessly. Gajeel looked back at the teen in front of him.

"Don't do it Tobin!" He yelled & ran towards her, stopping when her flames heated up to unimaginable temperatures.

"You're only saying that because you don't want to lose! You'll get back at me later, I know you Redfox!" Tobin said menacingly. He shook his head, red eyes becoming concerned.

"No. Not this time, Tobin, this attack could kill you! You know that!" He said trying to reason with her. Everyone stopped their panicking, & watched on in fascination. Lucy gapped at them.

"Are you really dumb enough to stick around?!" She was shushed & just gave up. Natsu drooled at the flames surrounding Tobin, not only wondering if they tasted as good as they looked, but one day wondering if he'd be as strong as her.

"As long as I win!" She snarled.

Gajeel sighed, "You've already won! Don't you get it dumbass? You won the moment I got here, if I wanted to beat you, I would have. But that would involve me hurtin' you, you can't expect a man to hurt the gal he loves..." He admitted with a deep blushing arising in his cheeks. The entire guild gasped. Tobin faltered in her stance, legs seeming to wobble.

"You're such a horrible liar Gajeel!" She said straightening herself. Gajeel met her eyes, seeing the uncertainty in them.

"I'm not lying." He said simply as he slowly moved forward, reaching out to her. Gajeel noticed her flames rapidly cooling.

"Yes you are! You don't fall for the girl like me! I'm just average, but you're a god!" She continued her pointless yelling. "I will not be beaten..." Tobin said darkly, "not by you." Everyone panicked once more.

"Do it Tobin!" Natsu cheered.

"Natsu!" Gray said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that you stupid popsicle?!" Natsu yelled getting into the ice mage's face.

"Maybe if you weren't such a hot head I wouldn't have to!" Gray barked back.

"Gray, you're clothes!" Mirajane pointed out.

"Who cares who wins or loses!" Gajeel said trying to get through to her, "If we're together, it won't matter." He said.

"You're ly-" Tobin slumped to the floor, Gajeel catching her. He sat down with a thud, pulling her into his lap.

"Erza!?" The guild all said in shock. Erza powered down from her armor form to casual clothing.

"What? She wasn't listening." She said looking to all of them. Natsu stopped fighting with Gray for a moment, looking like someone kicked his cat.

"So you boop her?" He asked disappointed. Erza raised a brow but nodded.

"I think there won't be too many fights between these two anymore," Mirajane said causing everyone to look at the two tangled up dragons.

"Ewwww," Natsu said seeing Gajeel & Tobin kissing. Lucy turned blue, trying to hold down her food.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." she muttered.

"Why because you can't get a boyfriend?" Happy butted in.

She glared at him, "Shut up you stupid cat."

"They're using tongue!" Someone pointed out.

"Just like a real man!" Elfman said approvingly. Tobin & Gajeel pulled away, blushing furiously as they pressed their foreheads together, her hand cupping the side of his face.

"I'm sorry for being so oblivious." She apologized, brown eyes mixing with his red. He chuckled & pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry for punching yah," Gajeel also apologized before kissing her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback? :3


End file.
